


Чем утоляешь жажду

by DFox



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Он ожидал иного: музыки, яств и попыток поразить неопытного юнца. А получил — едва уловимый запах благовоний, неожиданно чувственную красоту мрамора при усилившемся свете — и просто одетого хозяина виллы, повернувшегося от приоткрытого окна.
Kudos: 9
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_миди_G_PG13





	Чем утоляешь жажду

**Author's Note:**

> Разница в возрасте: Чезаре 18 лет, кардиналу делла Ровере - 49.
> 
> текст написан в соавторстве с [Lille Prinsen](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2525065)

Utram bibis? Aquam an undam? Чем утоляешь жажду? Водой или волною?  
Дж. Фаулз, Волхв

Виноградники, тесным объятием оплетающие склоны Оппия, дышали душноватой влагой. Запах земли, древесной коры и хвои усилился за пределами города — как только ритмичные ряды глазниц Колизея стали глядеть в спину, а конь зацокал подковами по булыжникам вьющейся вверх римской дороги.

Чезаре отпустил Микелотто там, где дорога раздваивалась, будто чертовы рога. Молча, одним жестом — большего им было и не нужно. Оба знали, что это значило: один сделает вид, что другого нет и в помине, другой — превратится в тень, гулкий, неспешный перебор копыт по камням, влагу и тишину.

Едва начинало смеркаться. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Чезаре запрокинул голову — над Римом уже успела зажечься пара робких звезд, перелив неба был похож на изнанку странной раковины, привезенной из неведомых стран на краю света.

Родриго приказал оправить эту раковину в золото и поставил в своей спальне — чтобы перламутр отражал рассветы, заглядывающие в окно.

Кардинал Джулиано делла Ровере возник будто бы из ниоткуда, и, деликатно пожав руку хохочущей Лукреции, присел в свободное кресло на некотором расстоянии от нее. Разгладив складки алой сутаны на коленях, он закинул ногу на ногу — и воззрился прямо перед собой, туда же, куда смотрела та, кому предназначалось представление.

В ответ на различные обвинения, в основном сводившиеся к темам коварства и подлости, он любил отвечать, что не умеет быть двуличным, так как один во всем Ватикане не имеет сети осведомителей. Во всяком случае, Чезаре слышал от него подобные признания несколько раз — когда им доводилось говорить с глазу на глаз после заседаний курии. В свете подобных признаний его неожиданное появление в разгар игры, затеянной Чезаре без свидетелей, лишь для того, чтобы развеселить болеющую сестру, выглядело почти насмешкой.

Встретившись взглядами, они оба изобразили приветствие. 

Делла Ровере — склонив голову.

Чезаре — подобрав юбки дамского платья, туго зашнурованного на груди, и поклонившись с преувеличенным манерным изяществом.

Впереди виднелись крыши, покрытые терракотовой черепицей. Еще несколько минут — и появились стены. Чуть поодаль — белые стены вилл, кутающихся в виноградники, прячущихся под зонтами разлапистых темно-зеленых пиний. По правую руку — бесформенные, наполовину ушедшие в землю останки Траяновых терм. Тронув коня, Чезаре направил его по слишком хорошо знакомому пути, оставив позади виноградники Ваноццы, сереющую в сумерках, поросшую маленькими деревцами громаду амфитеатра и остатки сомнений.

***

Недруги говорили, что он коварен, как турок, а друзей у таких, как он, не водилось отродясь.

Сам же Джулиано делла Ровере предпочитал считать себя осмотрительным и дальновидным. Эти качества не раз помогали оставаться на плаву в бурных ватиканских водах. Многие в курии завидовали его везению, а он знал, что удача — это своевременные сведения и умение быть в нужном месте в нужное время.

Но после конклава, ставшего триумфом тучного каталонского быка, Джулиано не смог и не захотел сдерживать рвущиеся наружу разочарование и гнев. Боржиа, как и сам Джулиано, был в расцвете сил и здоровья — и надеяться на то, что Святой Престол освободится в ближайшие год-два, надеяться на Божью милость или же коварную римскую Фортуну было делом бессмысленным. Как и уповать на расположение самого папы Александра — слишком много всего было сказано между ними и сделано.

Курия затаилась в ожидании бури, но ее не последовало: Александр, против ожидания, не стал подвергать мечу и огню своих противников, лишь ограничился новыми назначениями.

И вот тут-то Джулиано возблагодарил Господа, за то, что Тот его не оставил.

Неожиданным подарком оказался новый кардинал — юный Чезаре Борджиа, отличающийся собственного отца внешностью и характером настолько, насколько вообще могла быть различной кровь отца и сына, и так же идущий наперекор отцовской воле.

С того самого дня, когда юный кардинал улыбнулся Джулиано, задумчиво тронув губы согнутым пальцем, и продолжал улыбаться, несмотря на язвительное замечание Папы, Джулиано понял, что нашел если не союзника, то — единомышленника.

Стоило продолжить знакомство с ним — и сделать его своим. Во всех возможных смыслах этого слова.

Стоило предложить то, от чего мальчишка, бросавший на него заинтересованные взоры из-под длинных, как у его матери-куртизанки, ресниц, не смог бы отказаться. И — взять из этого союза все, что только можно.

Джулиано отвечал на его улыбки и пришел к дочери Александра — чтобы приободрить юную деву, а на самом деле, потому что знал, что там будет Чезаре. А потом, вдоволь налюбовавшись им — затянутым в алое, но отнюдь не кардинальское одеяние, пригласил заглянуть как-нибудь по-соседски на бокал вина.

***

Сумерки в это время года спускались на Рим стремительно — как будто кто-то одним махом набрасывал на город темный плащ. Когда Чезаре спешился, не глядя бросив поводья в ладонь одного из кардинальских пажей, уже стемнело, и кроны вековых деревьев, стражами стоящих у въезда на виллу, слились с небом.

Когда он взглянул на горящие окна вместо того, чтобы смотреть на звезды, стало ясно — его ждали задолго до приезда. Это значило многое, и это значило одно: разговоры, сплетенные под этой крышей, станут камнем, который отец сможет привязать к шее сына, совершая Авраамову жертву. Или же — камнем, подхваченным с земли безбородым пастушком Давидом — чтобы вложить в пращу.

К ночи прохлада, таящаяся в садах Оппийского холма, из освежающей превращалась в кусачую. Чезаре знал эту прохладу и эти ночи слишком хорошо — он любил бывать у матери, когда та уезжала за город, утомившись от пестрой римской суеты и неумолчного уличного галдежа вокруг Кампо деи Фьори. Ощущение, преследовавшее его весь этот день, вдруг усилилось — все было так и не так, и он по своей воле шел к человеку, некогда платившему Ваноцце за ее любовь.

Так же, как делал это Родриго.

Так же, как сам делла Ровере собирался поступить с ним — ведь нужно было быть полным дураком, чтобы решить, что настойчивое приглашение, произнесенное доверительным тоном в дворике дворца у Санта-Мария-дель-Портико, было обусловлено лишь желанием вести изысканные беседы с выпускником Пизы.

Старый хрыч был зорок, и темными, как маслины, глазами прожигал дыры в стенах, высматривая тайные намеренья. Чезаре знал таких людей, он видал их и раньше, он был сыном такого человека. Родриго мог слышать, как под косматеско ватиканских полов журчат тайные воды Тибра. Его заклятый враг слышал чуть больше.

Слуга проводил его сразу наверх — по мраморным ступеням, мимо бледноликих Антиноев и Ганимедов, в едва освещенном факелами жадном римском мраке казавшихся безмолвными призраками. Шаги были гулкими в непривычной тишине. Чезаре с невольной ухмылкой признался себе, прежде чем войти в любезно приоткрытую дверь, что удивлен.

Он ожидал иного: музыки, яств и попыток поразить неопытного юнца.

А получил едва уловимый запах благовоний, неожиданно чувственную красоту мрамора при усилившемся свете и просто одетого хозяина виллы, повернувшегося от приоткрытого окна.

*** 

Это стало встречей до встречи, приветствием — еще до того, как они увидели друг друга, частью игры, полной соблазнов и опасностей. Гость не мог не заметить темнеющую на фоне ярко освещенного окна фигуру, а Джулиано засмотрелся на его юношескую походку, стремительную и легкую, любовался изяществом движений, полускрытых за дорогим плащом.

Чезаре Борджиа и сейчас куда больше, чем на отца, походил на свою мать. Та, бывало, так же поднималась к Джулиано, не открывая лица до самого порога, а он ждал ее, как ныне ее сына, — с холодком азарта и неясными предчувствиями в груди.

Те времена, скрываясь за поднимавшимся из Тибра вечерним туманом, казались теперь невозможно далекими, почти небывшими. Да они и вправду перестали существовать. После того, как Борджиа забрал у него все: женщину, должность вице-канцлера, а затем и сам Вечный Город.

Джулиано так и остался стоять у окна, продолжая смотреть вниз — на статуи, застывшие по его воле среди густых, бархатных, словно ягоды лучших лоз и лучшего урожая, сумерек. А его гость скрылся из виду, чтобы вот-вот показаться снова. Толстые стены заглушали шаги, но Джулиано казалось: он слышит каждый, и каждый отдавался в его груди — очередным ударом сердца.

Пришедший остановился на пороге, и Джулиано повернулся.

— Вы не можете себе представить, сколь я рад, что вы согласились посетить мое скромное жилище, монсеньор Борджиа. Чезаре. Вы ведь позволите себя так называть?

***

— Позволю, — бросил Чезаре, подхватывая ритм разговора с порога, словно стремительный выпад шпаги. — Полагаете, ваше воображение куда изощреннее моего,.. Джулиано?

Стащив с левой руки перчатку из мягкой кожи, он рассеянно заткнул ее за пояс. Дверь закрылась за спиной — тихо и без скрипа. Тишина, живая, подвижная, бархатная, как нотки в голосе того, кого Родриго взял за привычку проклинать перед обедом, чтобы кусок не стал в горле, натянулась и лопнула между ними — надрывной трелью сверчка.

История, разыгранная ими тогда, была кощунственной — и оттого вдвойне более веселой. Лукреция, раскрасневшись от смеха, ожила: румянец зацвел на ее щеках впервые за несколько дней, когда казалось — кровь покинула ее тело, испарилась, выпитая невидимым бесом. Чезаре знал, как никто: его сестра обожает веселье не только на грани непристойности, но и далеко за нею.

Алессандро Фарнезе играл то ли себя самого, то ли любого из них, святош, прячущих за плотно сомкнутыми ставнями своих палаццо любовниц, невенчанных жен, куртизанок, случайных подруг, подброшенных в неостывающую постель волею случая. Чезаре, повторяя каждое движение, знакомое с детства — Ваноцца вертится у зеркала, деловито оттягивая корсаж платья пониже, чтобы обнажить грудь почти до самых сосков, Ваноцца закусывает губу, прикрываясь веером от взоров очередного воздыхателя, — изображал не себя — но свою, их с Лукрецией мать.

— Меня терзает моя плоть, отче. Ах, словами не передать, какие муки я испытываю каждую ночь, когда демон входит в мой альков!

— Если не находите слов, донна, — спойте! — восклицал Алессандро, и хватал его поперек юбки.

Чезаре, вывернувшись из объятий, подхватывал лютню:

— Ах, отец Алессандро, я вижу — только вы можете вытрясти этого демона из-под моего подола!

Стол, инкрустированный костью и перламутром, не был произведением мастеров, известных Риму, Флоренции или Венеции. Руки, сотворившие его, давно истлели и рассыпались в земле.

— Впрочем, моего воображения, или же кошелька, не хватило бы на подобное изящество, — продолжил Чезаре, подходя к столу, и рассматривая тритонов, плещущихся в его глади, и заставленных серебряными тарелками с фаршированными ягодой перепелками и трюфелями в меду. Тронув горлышко кувшина с вином, возвышающегося надо всем этим, он взглянул на радушного хозяина и рассмеялся. — Теперь я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что спите вы на кровати, принадлежавшей божественному Августу… или Цезарю.

***

— Всем сердцем верю, Чезаре, что мы с вами подружимся, как только узнаем друг друга ближе, — Джулиано улыбнулся, широко и приветливо, как и надлежало при беседе друга с долгожданным другом. Джулиано позволил себе коснуться его руки, встретиться с ним пальцами, взявшись за ту же винную бутылку. Юный Борджиа напрягся лишь на миг, а в следующий миг уже улыбался — точь-в-точь, как это делала его мать во времена, куда более давние, чем все древности этого места разом. Джулиано знал, и понимал, что его гость знает тоже: игра должна быть долгой — иначе в ней нет никакой прелести. — Утверждают, что великий Цезарь был так скромен, что часто довольствовался лишь своим плащом вместо постели. И я был бы счастлив заполучить себе этот плащ. Точно так же, как счастлив ныне разделить с вами свою скромную трапезу.

Джулиано сам наполнил вином два серебряных кубка и протянул один из них юному Борджиа.

— Попробуйте, Чезаре, — сказал он, демонстративно пригубив вино. — Урожай лучших моих лоз.

Представление, данное молодыми повесами для развлечения больной Лукреции Борджиа, было вполне в духе любой истории Поджо Браччолини — болтали, что он не сочинял их вовсе, а попросту записывал разговоры, ведущиеся во Вральне в перерывах между заседаниями курии: столь же развратные, сколь и откровенные, откровенно-смешные в своем разврате. Кардинал Борджиа потрясал юбками, хлопал насурьмленными ресницами, приоткрывал карминные губы, призывно прижимаясь к кардиналу Фарнезе:

— Наложите на меня епитимью, отче, прошу вас.

— Епитимью! — восклицал Фарнезе, отшатываясь. — Это вы на меня накладываете епитимью, дочь моя!

Лукреция Борджиа хлопала в ладоши и хохотала до слез. Джулиано хлопал тоже, соединяя кончики пальцев, улыбался Фарнезе и смотрел на встрепанные, завивающиеся на концах волосы Чезаре Борджиа, думая, таковы ли они на ощупь, как у его матери?

***

— Утверждают также, что Цезарь жил где-то неподалеку отсюда. Я могу его понять — во всех отношениях прекрасные места. В детстве, когда отец позволял нам с сестрой и братом приезжать из Субьяко в Рим, мы обожали эти виноградники. Они напоминали мне лабиринт — множество тропинок, где так легко заблудиться. Я мог часами бродить здесь, пугая мать своим отсутствием, и представлял себя то Тесеем, ищущим Минотавра, то Минотавром, ищущим Тесея, чтобы убить.

Разговор запорхал, словно бабочка, подхваченная порывом ветра. Умолкнув ненадолго, невидимый сверчок снова застрекотал. Поблагодарив кивком, Чезаре отпил — все еще стоя, пристально глядя на делла Ровере поверх кубка. Рука без перчатки касалась прохладного серебра, рука в перчатке — поверхности стола. Странно разнообразные ощущения соединились в глотке вина, поистине отличного, золотистого, как жидкий янтарь.

Он был уверен, что в вине нет яда — ведь беседа только началась, лабиринт лишь принял очередного странника в переплетение своих змеиных колец. Тот, кто ненавидел его отца и когда-то боготворил мать, сочился любезностью и показной кротостью щедрого хозяина, жестом указывая на угощения — явно далеко не все, приготовленные для этого вечера и ночи.

Делла Ровере не торопился, и позволил ему переодеться. Чезаре вышел к нему не слишком скоро — но и не заставив истомиться ожиданием. Вышел, на ходу застегивая колет, и не потрудившись смыть белила с лица и сурьму с век и бровей.

— Я понимаю, что вы решили навестить меня ради какого-то важного разговора, — начал он сразу же, отвечая на преувеличенно добродушное выражение лица делла Ровере. — И прошу прощения за то, что встретил вас в таком… неподобающем виде. Прошу понять меня и не осуждать — сестра болеет, и мой долг велит мне проявлять заботу не только о ее теле, но и о настроении. Лукреция любит смеяться, а я люблю смешить ее всякими нелепицами.

Как бы извиняясь, он указал на свое лицо. Он знал, что этот разговор будет продолжен чужим воспоминанием — рано или поздно.

Поигрывая пустым кубком, Чезаре продолжил:

— Я признаюсь вам еще кое в чем. Если мой отец узнает о том, что я вижусь с вами вне курии, он оторвет мне голову, руки и ноги, а может — обрушит на мою голову огненный дождь. А я, приняв ваше приглашение, наивно решил, что это будет шумная пирушка, и, как видите, вырядился, словно собираясь поразить кого-то своей наружностью. Но полагаю, что на самом деле все куда занимательней, и эта затея будет стоить того, чтобы быть зарытым в горючие пески, и тому подобное.

Закончив, он улыбнулся — широко и открыто, так, как научился улыбаться, подглядывая за матерью, пока та вела свои беседы с балкона дома — чтобы быть достаточно недосягаемой и достаточно освещенной солнцем.

***

Джулиано делла Ровере не был сам собой, если бы перед тем, как вербовать нового сторонника или заводить нового любовника, а это, бывало, шло рука об руку, не провел бы небольшую разведку: что любит, чего чурается, к чему стремится и чего избегает всеми силами. 

И, конечно, когда речь шла о сыне когда-то обожаемой им Ваноццы деи Каттанеи и ненавидимого всем нутром Родриго Борджиа, он был особенно въедлив и требователен.

Он знал, что Чезаре любит недавно вошедшие в моду причудливые сахарные фигуры и никогда не ест каплунов — очевидно, считая, что эти птицы, противные своей птичьей мужской природе, могут повредить его мужеству. Он знал о том, что его гость предпочитает простые, даже суровые в простоте своей, блюда и хорошие вина, а более всего любит изысканные разговоры о древностях.

Потому Джулиано велел подать к столу лучшие из лучших своих вин — те, которые пожалел бы для угощения королю и папе Римскому — тем более, нынешнему Папе.

Потому слова о Минотавре и Тезее не удивили его нимало: соглядатаи донесли, что Чезаре часто проводил время на раскопках в Ватиканском дворце, что искал он там изображения человека с головой быка — того самого быка, что пасся на родовом гербе Борджиа. 

И потому в ответ на речь своего гостя — шуточную, но сдобренную изрядной долей горечи и совершенно справедливых опасений под маской иронии — только покачал головой:

— Что ж, мы с вашим батюшкой недолюбливаем друг друга, это правда. Но я пригласил вас на встречу с открытым сердцем, Чезаре, и самый изощренный шпион вряд ли найдет в нашей беседе пищу для своих доносов. Тем более, что пригласил я вас не просто так.

Подлив себе и гостю вина, он отступил от стола, кивком приглашая Борджиа проследовать за собой.

— Мои люди недавно, обрабатывая виноградники, нашли одну вещицу. И как только я увидел ее, сразу решил, что хочу показать ее вам — и только вам. Мне кажется, лишь вы из всех моих знакомых сможете оценить ее по достоинству…

Тогда, разглядывая набеленное, нарумяненное лицо молодого кардинала, улыбаясь его ясной, яркой улыбке, Джулиано никак не мог справиться с наваждением: словно время обратилось вспять и вновь сама юная Ваноцца стояла перед ним, встряхивая влажными после недавнего дождя кудрями, и так же говорила о чем-то, что Джулиано забыл, но помнил лишь эту улыбку и голос — низковатый для женщины, причудливым эхом отразившийся в ее сыне.

Теперь ему было любопытно: станет ли юный Борджиа рассматривать то, что он ему предложит, точно так же, как в свое время Ваноцца любовалась подаренным им, Джулиано, ожерельем?

***

Вино, похожее на солнце, отраженное в воде, было выпито даже слишком быстро.

Молча они покинули комнату, отворив дверь так же бесшумно, как незадолго до того затворил ее миловидный кардинальский слуга. Молча сошли по мраморным ступеням, сопровождаемые слепыми взглядами застывших в нишах римских статуй. Белолицые, беловолосые юноши протягивали им вслед обрубки рук с пятнами медных костей — и тоже молчали.

Делла Ровере вывел своего гостя в сад — навстречу пению сверчков, запаху сырой красноватой земли и шелестящей под ногами хвое. Чезаре последовал за ним, подчиняясь собственному любопытству и позволяя себе стать точильным камнем для острия чужого гостеприимства.

— Как странно, — нарушил он тишину, обманчиво наполненную звуками вступающей в права бархатной ночи. — Только и слышу, что вам вновь и вновь везет с вашей землей: она не только плодородна, но и прячет под спудом вещи, гораздо более ценные, чем виноград. Ваше вино отменно, но не этому я завидую…

Он увидел перед собой вход в лабиринт — тот самый, что так много раз являлся ему в предутреннем сне. Тот самый, в котором он впервые ударил Хуана подхваченным с земли камнем — за то, что тот напугал его, нацепив на голову рога, сделанные из обломанных веток. Установленные на изящных обломках колонн факелы освещали дорогу тревожными сполохами, хотя ветра почти не было, и Рим продолжал упиваться безмятежностью своих окраин.

— Я завидую тому, что вы умеете отыскивать и извлекать из-под земли. За все время, что моя мать владеет соседним виноградником, ее люди смогли найти лишь несколько мелочей — не слишком привлекательную статую Купидона с отбитым носом, да колонну с выбитым на ней крестом.

Старый пройдоха знал, что делает. То, что предназначалось для осмотра, вынырнуло из темноты во всем великолепии мрамора, оттененного яркими сполохами, порождающими сажные тени. Первое же легкое дуновение взявшегося из ниоткуда ветерка, зашумев в сосновой кроне, пустило по перекатам напряженных мышц бегучие пятна тьмы. Чезаре остановился, лицом к лицу встретившись с тем, кого искал в римских лабиринтах столько лет — а находил либо пустоту, либо дурацкое озорство Хуана.

Запрокинув руки в борьбе с невидимым, отнятым силой времени Тесеем, на него глядел Минотавр.

***

Можно было сказать юному Борджиа, на удивление искреннему и так предсказуемо старающемуся казаться старше и осведомленней, чем он был: крестьяне, ухаживающие за виноградниками Ваноццы, столь невежественны, что не отличат глиняный черепок от обломка мрамора, а, даже отличив, вряд ли станут искать то, что скрыто от них в земле.

Или возразить, с улыбкой следуя законам светской беседы: «Мне просто повезло с землей не в пример больше, чем вашей матушке».

Скрыть, что везение это было не случайным.

Ведь для того, чтобы заполучить лучшие из лучших образцов своего собрания, Джулиано делла Ровере не скупился на посулы и звонкую монету, забывал еде и сне, проводя время на раскопках, лично осматривал каждый новый образец, без устали выискивая в грудах мусора истинные бриллианты. Подобный тому, которому была отведена своя роль нынешним вечером.

На розовом, в прожилках мраморе переливались пятна света и тени, и казалось: камень вот-вот оживет. Минотавр смотрел на пришедших, настороженно наклонив рогатую голову, выступал из густых, будто сливки, фиолетовых сумерек — истинным хозяином здешних мест.

И Джулиано не спешил нарушать вдруг возникшую в их с юным Борджиа непринужденной болтовне благоговейную, потрясенную паузу.

Лицо его гостя скрывалось в тени, но увиденного было достаточно: линия скул заострилась, губы поджались — и сквозь маску юного повесы проступал другой человек. Тот Чезаре Борджиа, которым сыну Ваноццы и Родриго только суждено было стать. И в то же время он был мальчишкой — с широко распахнутыми от изумления глазами, увидевшим вдруг игрушку, которую так страстно хотел бы заполучить. И эта невозможная, невообразимая смесь юности и зрелости, восторга и тревожного, напружинившегося ожидания, очаровывала Джулиано больше, чем он хотел бы себе признаться.

Совсем рядом затрещал сверчок, рассеивая наваждение. Джулиано взял своего гостя под локоть, проговорил тихо, будто боясь спугнуть того, кто стоял перед ними, всматриваясь в темноту незрячими от времени глазами:

— Он прекрасен, не правда ли? Я знал, что вы оцените, Чезаре.

***

Лишь почувствовав легкое головокружение, Чезаре понял, что сделал вдох — и позабыл про выдох.

Минотавр, наклонив голову вперед, то ли желал всмотреться в тех, кто посмел нарушить его уединение — то ли был готов атаковать, одним махом вскинув на рога. Стоя перед мертвой, но оживленной бегом светотени статуей, с отколотыми руками и ногами, с недосказанной, прерванной на полуслове историей, Чезаре на один пронзительный миг ощутил себя посреди Пьяцца Навона, в самом сердце Домицианова цирка, там, где палачи содрали последние одежды с наготы святой Агнессы.

В руке его вместо пустоты было копье, а на губах, вместо привкуса ветра и легкого, отдающего разогретой на солнце хвоей вина — кровь.

— Прекрасен? О нет… Нельзя сказать о звере, терзающем человеческую плоть, что он — прекрасен. Нельзя так назвать древнее чудовище, рожденное от противоестественного греха, таящееся в самом сердце вечной тьмы. Ждущее жертв. Здесь нужно другое слово, быть может — несуществующее в известных нам языках. Другое, звериное слово.

Он ступил вперед, влекомый порывом, прикинувшимся частью задуманной заранее игры. Казалось, что мрамор издает тепло — точь-в-точь, как человеческая кожа. Ощущение доступности и недосягаемости, порожденное тем, что перчатка все еще ограждала правую ладонь от откровений, поразило его с новой силой, когда он дотронулся до ребер, проступающих из-под плоти в натужном, колоссальном порыве. Когда провел обеими руками вверх, желая прочувствовать эту позу — Марсия, привязанного к дереву, Христа, приколоченного к кресту.

На мгновение, пока налетевший снова, усилившийся ветер встрепал его волосы и разбросанные по лабиринту кляксы огня, Чезаре показалось, что он один — а перед ним вечность. Странное, смутно мелькнувшее впереди будущее обрело стать и кости — и было таким же, как сломанный, плененный временем получеловек-полубык.

Изображенный скульптором в человеческий рост — в его, Чезаре Борджиа, рост.

Повинуясь своему желанию, возникшему из ниоткуда, из мрачных глубин его собственного естества, он прижался пересохшими губами туда, где когда-то была морда чудовища, а теперь — лишь шероховатый скол камня. И, обернувшись тут же, быстро, порывисто, окинул делла Ровере удивленным взглядом — как будто тот только что вырос из-под земли, нарушив таинство мистерии.

— Сколько вы хотите за него?

***

Джулиано знал, что юный Борджиа удивит его. Иначе бы он не был ни Борджиа, ни сыном Ваноцци — а эти двое были поистине мастерами быстрых решений и внезапных судьбоносных поворотов. И все же он был самим собою — и потому Джулиано застыл, словно пораженный на месте громом: от того, как стремительный, в одном порыве с набежавшим ветром, его гость вырвал локоть из его осторожного пожатия и устремился к тому, кто занял все его мысли, кто, быть может, занимал его куда больше, чем любое человеческое существо, чем сам Господь Бог. Джулиано не препятствовал, лишь перестал дышать, боясь упустить малейшую деталь в разыгранном для него представлении — предшественнике другого, столь же волнующего.

И увлекся им настолько, что когда Борджиа обернулся, Джулиано от неожиданности отступил назад: в стремительности движений того было что-то от бычьего бойца и от самого быка.

От Минотавра.

— Нисколько, — покачал головой Джулиано и добавил, увидев мелькнувшее на лице юного Борджиа разочарование, испытав укол острейшего, будто самая дорогая специя, удовольствия: — Она ваша, Чезаре.

Звук рога — глубокий и призывный — прорезал легшую между ними тишину. Они оба вздрогнули: гость Джулиано — от неожиданности, а сам он от удовольствия и внезапного, как судорога, напряжения всех членов.

— Это Аполлон, — отвечал Джулиано на незаданный вопрос. — Здесь, в Лабиринте, порой случаются самые неожиданные вещи.

И в подтверждение его слов за плечами Минотавра, в глубине Лабиринта, показалась фигура — высокая, размытая, окруженная ореолом дрожащего света. Рог протрубил снова.

***

Он ожидал этого ответа — не без запрятанного глубоко в груди азарта. Дыхание ветра остужало вспыхнувшие щеки, но Чезаре был уверен — даже в разорванном лишь парой факелов мраке вкрадчивая, утонченная внимательность делла Ровере не обошла стороной эту перемену в нем.

Теперь он стоял спиной к Минотавру, и лицом — к Миносу этих виноградников. Разражаться благодарностями значило — показать себя большим глупцом, чем старику хотелось и было приятно думать. Делла Ровере ждал продолжения игры, набирающей обороты, ждал — бега в лабиринте, попыток поймать тотчас же — и увернуться, оттягивая неведомую развязку.

— Мы ведь еще поговорим об этом? Позже?

Едва умолкли отзвуки сигнала, бог показался из-за остриженного лавра, такого черного в ночи, что на миг показалось — стройное тело извергла пустота. Он был обнажен — лишь на левом плече покоился небрежно наброшенный алый плащ. Лицо надежно скрывала раскрашенная маска с широким провалом улыбки — и незрячими провалами глаз.

Чезаре сделал несколько шагов вбок, завороженно рассматривая то, что предназначалось лишь для его глаз. Тьма окружала Аполлона недолго — за ним следовала пара факелоносцев во фригийских колпаках, окружая шагающую фигуру ореолом солнечного света.

Теперь было видно больше — связанные в узел белокурые волосы, пересекающая грудь перевязь колчана, ремешки греческих сандалий, оплетающие стройные лодыжки. Об этом не так давно судачил весь Рим — кардиналу Джулиано делла Ровере снова повезло. В Анцио, у кромки Тирренского моря, на месте, где когда-то был рожден ужасный Нерон, нанятые им рабочие подняли из-под земли невероятной красоты статую.

— Вы готовите убийство Питона? — прошептал Чезаре, скрещивая руки на груди, и не отрывая взгляда от света, разливающегося вокруг четырех факелов, окруживших Аполлона, будто лучи солнечного света. — Или быка?

Бог остановился, словно жил и двигался по ту сторону непреодолимой преграды, сотканной из темноты и времени. Сделав упор на правую ногу, достал из-за спины невидимую стрелу — и вскинул невидимый лук.

***

Сейчас, с изумленно распахнутыми глазами, волосами, еще больше завивающимся от ночной влаги, его юный гость как никогда был похож на ту, которую Джулиано любил — единственную из женщин, единственную, кто оставил след в его душе.

Похож, и все же в нем проглядывали безрассудные храбрость и любопытство Борджиа — черты, так раздражавшие Джулиано делла Ровере в его извечном сопернике и так непостижимо притягивающие в том, кто, сложись судьба по-иному, мог быть его, Джулиано, сыном.

И он ответил — тоже шепотом, не сводя взгляда от лица вспыхнувшего ярким румянцем, видном даже сейчас, в полутьме мигающего факела:

— Ни то, ни другое, мой друг. Кажется, он хочет нам что-то показать.

Став необычайно серьезным, Джулиано приложил палец к губам, словно разыгрываемая мистерия и вправду могла прерваться от слишком громкого, неосторожного слова, словно призраки были не нанятыми за несколько монет актерами, а самыми настоящими, рожденными лабиринтом и поднявшимися вместе со своими идолами из-под земли древними богами.

Светоносный Аполлон выпустил невидимую стрелу — и исчез, растворившись в окружающей ночи. И тот час же раздался вскрик — тонкий, девичий или юношеский, полный отчаяния. В круг света ворвалась фигура: ее волосы разметались от быстрого бега, грудь вздымалась, а хитон был разорван надвое. Фигура метнулась в сторону — и вслед ей поспешил факел, не давая исчезнуть. Другой же выхватил из сумрака еще одного участника действа.

Наклонив голову, увенчанную тяжелыми рогами, прижав к бокам мощные руки, в круг света вступал Минотавр.

Он был похож на собственное изваяние, даже тело покрывала розоватая краска — не зря же Джулиано оставил актерам подробные инструкции. Минотавр повел головой, ища замершую жертву, сделал шаг, другой, и тишина вновь прервалась призывным звуком рога.

***

Чезаре с детства полагал себя тем, кого не слишком легко обвести вокруг пальца, и совсем нелегко удивить. Он видел и узнавал многое, многое было ему позволено. Многое обретало форму, вступая в его жизнь со страниц книг. Не были ему чужды ни представления, ни славно сработанные, недешевые костюмы для представлений, ни застывшие в камне тысячелетние легенды, ни разговоры о них в изысканном светском кругу. Но делла Ровере, наверняка разумно воспользовавшись услугами своих многочисленных клевретов, которых он, как говорили, богохульно называл «ангелочками», выстроил великолепный расчет.

То, что было явлено гостю, было — ожившим воплощением его души, его чаяний и потаенных ночных снов. Чезаре смотрел, вглядываясь во тьму, а тьма отпускала навстречу его взгляду лишь то, что было угодно ей — и делла Ровере. Чезаре думал — и его помыслы становились живыми картинами, тронутыми странной, нечеловеческой нитью движений. Боги, герои, чудовища — все они жили сейчас для него, и он не мог не оценить такого обрамления для подарка, преподнесенного с небрежной, тонко обдуманной щедростью.

Предлагающего ступить в гостеприимно разложенный силок. Обязующего.

Минотавр, еще один — и единый во всех своих воплощениях, имел походку человека и повадки зверя. Тяжело, свинцово, каменно дыша, он повел сначала одним рогом, после — другим.

Дрогнул ступней, отметая назад щебень и сухие иглы пиний.

Бросился вперед молча, без рева. Рев заменил голос рога, исходящий неведомо откуда — и отовсюду одновременно.

— После того, как Пасифая родила чудовище, семя Миноса превратилось в жалящих змей и скорпионов. И он не мог больше зачать ничего, кроме зла.

Все это напоминало партию в шахматы, сыгранную в странном, полубредовом сне. Девушка, без сомнения, являвшаяся юношей, застыла, закрыв лицо руками, превращаясь в живую мишень для молодого месяца рогов — точно такого же, какой висел сейчас над долиной Монти.

— А Минотавр был заключен в Лабиринт не потому, что отец стыдился его и своего позора.

Чезаре вскинул правую руку, потому что этого требовало его естество — и Минотавр, бычьеголовое порождение сарагосских зеленых лугов и римской красной земли, остановился, чтобы поднять левую руку и сделаться страшным, правдивым отражением.

— Затем лишь, что он внушал отцу страх.

***

Сын валенсийского быка приветствовал сына критского, и чудовище по своей воле сделало шаг в сторону от освещенной яркими факелами сцены.

Брат приветствовал брата, и суровый бык более подходил юному Борджиа в братья, чем разряженный в пух и прах павлин.

Джулиано же впитывал каждое слово, сказанное его гостем, и все они были каплями, под непрерывным напором которых сокрушался самый крепкий камень.

Джулиано заведомо знал, что предложить своему гостю, но случилось так, что подделка обернулась чистым золотом, найденная в земле мраморная глыба — торсом Прометея или Геракла.

В третий раз протрубил рог, и Минотавр отвернулся — со звериной грацией и даже торжественно. А в следующий миг все переменилось: жертва, не успевшая вскрикнуть, была настигнута. Минотавр схватил ее за руки, выворачивая их — и крик боли, на сей раз неподдельный, далеко разнесся по ночному влажному воздуху. Минотавр зарычал — низко, утробно, как и полагалось зверю и упер колено в спину своей выгнувшейся жертвы. Факелы, как было задумано, задрожали и погасли.

Вновь застрекотал сверчок — будто бы ничего и не было. Джулиано взглянул в лицо своего гостя и увидел античную маску с темными провалами глаз.

— Что ж, друг мой, — произнес Джулиано, удивляясь собственному севшему голосу, — становится слишком холодно. Думаю, нам обоим пора согреться бокалом-другим вина.

***

Хозяин показал все, что хотел показать, а гость — увидел. Исконный закон гостеприимства был соблюден, но все еще — не до конца. Лабиринт делла Ровере отличался от лабиринта Ваноццы тем лишь, что во втором случае Чезаре всегда знал наверняка, кого встретит в конце, пройдя весь путь от начала алой нити до ее конца.

Они покинули место, где была разыграна странная, завораживающая мистерия, могущая послужить признанием в сокровенном. Оставив позади Минотавра, схватившего свою жертву, Чезаре знал наверняка: зверю не будет достаточно обесчестить деву, низвергнув ее в грязь.

Зверю нужно большее, всегда нужно большее.

Человеческая плоть, сладкая на вкус. Человеческая кровь, накопившаяся в виноградных гроздях и винных погребах.

Или ничего.

— Вы ведете меня не тем путем, которым привели сюда, — заметил он после недолгого молчания, превращаясь в зрение и слух. — Видимо, у лабиринта всегда должно быть много входов и много выходов. Это лишь усложняет задачу для того, кто попадает внутрь, хотя может показаться, что все наоборот.

Делла Ровере шагал почти в полной темноте, подкрашенной лишь слабым лунным отсветом, похожим на серебристую дымку. Он ни разу не остановился, чтобы оглядеться, ни разу не споткнулся, поворачивая направо, налево, снова направо. Чезаре считал повороты, и ожидал из-за каждого из них — чего угодно.

Продолжения игры. Ревущего чудовища. Кинжала — настоящего или деревянного. Объяснения — или молчания.

Наконец, впереди показались зыбко-белые стены, светящиеся окна, алая черепица. Свет пролился на лицо, руки и грудь. И лишь тогда, когда стало ясно — лабиринт закончился, чтобы начаться внутри тела, в клетке ребер, под кожей, в беспокойных мыслях, в легком, давно выветрившемся опьянении от первой же чаши, Чезаре снял вторую перчатку.

***

— Вашего расположения, должно быть, ныне ищут многие, Чезаре, — произнес Джулиано, отпивая вино — другого урожая, яркое, отливающее рубином. — И вы спрашиваете себя: что ему нужно от меня, сына Папы, этому старому пройдохе, среди ему подобных и имя им легион? Чем я должен заплатить за его подарок — единый из многих, которыми — о, я уверен! — осыпают вас наши с вами коллеги?

Они поднялись наверх, не сказав друг другу и двух слов. Звенящая тишина, время от времени нарушаемая лишь стрекотом сверчков, сопровождала их в их пути, и — почти весь ужин.

Джулиано знал: зрелища, подобные показанному в лабиринте, требуют ее больше, чем самой изысканной музыки, но так же нуждаются в доброй пище и крепких напитках, чтобы утолить неизменно возникающую после жажду жизни и нового вкуса.

Теперь же, когда первая и самая острая потребность была удовлетворена, наступило время вопросов. Джулиано видел, как юный Борджиа украдкой поглядывает на него из-под своих густых ресниц, тень от которых падала на щеку — у Ваноццы были такие же и она гордилась тем, что не нуждается в том, чтобы сурьмить их без конца, как это делали все римские куртизанки. Щеки же ее были так свежи, что не нуждались ни в белилах, ни в румянах, и сын унаследовал от нее нежность кожи и яркость румянца. Лишь глаза — льдистые, цепкие глаза Родриго Борджиа выдавали в сидящем напротив Джулиано юноше совсем иную породу, и — иной характер, не схожий с веселым, деловито-хватким характером Ваноццы.

Настало время перемены блюд, и слуги внесли на серебряном подносе палаццо из цветного сахара, утопающего в сахарном саду с лабиринтом, в котором бродили единороги, а лев лежал рядом с ягненком.

— И я вновь повторю: ничего. Я бескорыстен с теми, кому предлагаю свою дружбу, Чезаре, что бы ни говорил обо мне ваш отец.

***

Великолепие, предлагаемое делла Ровере, было сумрачным, сумеречным, молчаливым. Едва уловимым был запах благовоний, витающий над столом, свет казался крадущимся и вкрадчивым. Солнечная яркость, перенесенная в пучину ночи, возникала изредка, лишь для того, чтобы возвестить о приходе бога. Она, как и ясность проговоренных и потаенных смыслов, мерцала, будто из-под толщи воды.

Чезаре позволял вести себя по лабиринту — и после того, как лабиринт отпустил его. Откинувшись в широком кресле, он неотрывно глядел на радушного хозяина, жестом возвестившего, что очередному хорошенькому служке пора войти с новым блюдом. Изредка по коже ласково скользил сквозняк — это дверь приоткрывалась, чтобы впустить очередного бесшумного, как тень, мальчика, и закрывалась вновь. И лишь тогда Чезаре ощущал, как сильно горит его кожа, и как рвутся вскачь мысли.

— Еще немного, Джулиано, и вы скажете: я как император Адриан, поклоняюсь лишь красоте, являющейся отголоском великих чаяний древних греков, и ничего иного мне не нужно, — ответил он на заверения, показавшиеся лишь приглашением к несогласию. Служка мелькнул мимо, одарив его лучезарной улыбкой, выученной и безупречной, как у бывалой куртизанки, знающей себе цену. — Так же, как и ваши подарки — одни из многих, моя компания — лишь часть того, что вы можете получить от жизни на самом деле, не так ли? Я не первый кардинал-племянник, стоящий у подножия Святого Престола. Не первый и из тех, которых успели застать вы. Вы и сами были на моем месте. Но, тем не менее, вы позволяете мне прочувствовать снова и снова, что мое посещение вашей виллы несет в себе некий особый смысл.

Смахнув назад несколько прядей с виска жестом, приобретенным после того, как его голову увенчала поистине ужасная, уродующая тонзура, Чезаре умолк — и потянулся за кубком. Делла Ровере почти не пил — вина этого урожая были необычайно пьянящими и всякого могли заставить сболтнуть лишнего.

Правда, едва появляясь во вспышках факелов, улепетывала за стены стриженных лавровых кустов. Алая капля, сорвавшись с венчика, поползла по узорчатой чаше. Вино и вправду было способно вскружить голову — не хуже недосказанности мистерий.

— Давайте сыграем, или, вернее, продолжим начатую игру. Многие таинства, христианские и языческие, включают в себя вопросы, подчас — сложные и даже страшные, и непременно — откровенные. И я приглашаю вас задать мне три вопроса. Ведь три — отличное число, не так ли? Спросите у меня, Джулиано, все, о чем вам хочется узнать. И я отвечу без утайки при том лишь условии, что после вы ответите мне с той же степенью честности.

***

— Скажу, — кивнул Джулиано. — Вы можете мне не поверить, Чезаре, но я и правда не столь узколоб, как кому-то в курии хотелось бы думать. Я действительно поклоняюсь искусству древних, творению их рук и мысли, ведь согласитесь, то, что мы видели в лабиринте — поистине завораживающе. Они умели чувствовать сильнее, видеть нечто большее, чем мы. И я рад, что нынче утраченные знания возвращаются. И скажу вам, Чезаре, как Адриан, возможно, говорил Антиною: именно в красоте божественный промысел проявляет себя. Она — отголосок музыки небесных сфер, звучащий среди нашей обыденности. Вы замечали, как прекрасны молитвы? А как прекрасны становятся девы или юноши, преклоняющие колени в божественном экстазе? Каким светом светятся их лица? Красота — отпечаток Рая на земле, и древние это видели как никто, воплощая ее в своих богах. Когда я встречаю этот отголосок, этот отблеск вечности на наших грязных улицах, я понимаю, что не зря живу, что в этом есть некий высший смысл. Потому и окружаю себя красивыми вещами. И людьми.

Его собеседник слушал не перебивая. И Джулиано мог бы поклясться: этот юноша, почти мальчик, прекрасно понимает, о чем он говорит. Чезаре был умен, хоть и переполнен юношеским нетерпением. Его проницательность восхищала и пугала Дулиано.

Он снова отпил вина, и нарушил изящную сахарную композицию, сломав одно из деревьев. Улыбнулся, протягивая его через стол своему гостю: так мог бы подкармливать не слишком недоверчивого зверька в лабиринте из дерна и точно так же мог предлагать подношение божеству — и ожидать, когда оно соизволит его принять.

— Я согласен, — ответил он просто. — Продолжим игру. Задавайте свой вопрос.

***

Слушая, Чезаре пил. Медленно, задерживая каждый глоток во рту, чтобы лучше прочувствовать вкус вина. Золото первого напитка сменилось кровью второго — и ему вправду начинали чудиться едва уловимые металлические нотки в виноградном аромате, обволакивающем значительные и малозначимые слова о красоте.

Серебряный кубок грелся в ладони, а ночь снова перестала дышать сквозняками. Голос делла Ровере странно чередовался с бренчанием сверчка — как будто они условились заранее, что будут плести свои напевы по очереди, дополняя друг друга. Сидя напротив, не слишком близко, но и не настолько далеко, чтобы быть не в состоянии передать угощение, вечный враг Родриго старался оградиться от него сладострастно-гладким мрамором ягодиц Антиноя, его до мертвенности правильным профилем, его широкой грудью и бесконечной истомой в наклоне головы. То, что должно было украшать каждый римский дом в качестве признака изысканного вкуса, обретало истинный смысл. Небо за окном становилось похожим на равнодушные волны Тибра — или Нила.

Делла Ровере, стараясь казаться большим римлянином, чем был, взамен испанцу, в чьем горбоносом профиле иные видели отзвук марранской крови, в то же время становился все больше похож на него. И, приняв из рук хозяина странного застолья сахарное дерево, Чезаре сделал это так же, как делал в детстве, получая сладости от Родриго — в награду за примерное поведение.

Как плохо вышколенный селеток. Как животное.

— Вы не позволили Аполлону принести в жертву быка, и тут же с такой легкостью сломали этот прелестный сахарный дуб, — заметил Чезаре, и с удовольствием вонзил зубы в крошащийся ствол. — Поэтому я не могу отказать вам в праве первенства в нашей игре. Также я не могу отказать вам во времени, которого не так много, хотя сейчас может показаться иначе. Поэтому будьте готовы — вопрос будет непростым, и я не знаю, захотите ли вы ответить на него поистине честно…

Помолчав, он проговорил с улыбкой:

— Вы хотели бы, чтобы я снял с себя одежду?

***

Вопрос прозвучал, словно мушкетный выстрел, — Джулиано приходилось слышать, как из них стреляют, и каждый раз грохот оглушал и потрясал его куда больше пламени или адской убойной силы этого оружия. Юный Борджиа со страстью истинного бойца рванулся в атаку — и предпочел брать быка за рога, а не объезжать, сужая круги и то и дело дразня зверя ударами пики.

Вопрос поражал в лоб — и в самое нутро, таил в себе сотню смыслов, каждый из которых мог завести их обоих слишком далеко, а мог не привести никуда вовсе.

И Джулиано рассмеялся. От души, хлопая в ладоши, так, как недавно хлопал на представлении в Санта-Мария-ин-Портико, у постели якобы больной Лукреции Борджиа.

Отсмеявшись, он кивнул, и ответил с тою же самой прямотой, с которой вопрос был задан:

— Я — хочу, Чезаре. Если только вы этого хотите.

И добавил, посерьезнев, отпивая вино, облизывая окрашенные алым губы:

— Должно быть, вам известно, что я был знаком с вашей матушкой, донной Ваноццой, в те далекие времена, когда мы оба были молоды, а ваш отец только-только приехал в Рим. Она и сейчас хороша, а тогда и вовсе слыла наипервейшей красавицей. И это сущая правда, мой друг, — никто не мог сравниться с ее сияющей красотой. Вы напоминаете мне ее сейчас. Вы кажетесь таким же совершенным произведением искусства. А созерцать красоту, прикасаться к ней, обладать ею — смысл моей жизни, Чезаре.

Джулиано снова отпил вина, наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица его гостя, вдохнул:

— Как видите, я с вами предельно откровенен. Теперь мой вопрос, и он так же прост: почему вы откликнулись на мой зов?

***

Делла Ровере на мгновение сам стал напоминать быка, готового к атаке — как будто зеркало, поднесенное им к лицу Чезаре, вдруг отразило их обоих друг в друге. Наклонив голову, он смерил гостя долгим, пытливым, тяжелым взглядом блестящих темных глаз. Эти глаза, похожие на пару углей, могли принадлежать человеку вовсе не его лет. Чезаре знал, что внутри людей с таким взглядом таится легион демонов, придающих силу.

А за взглядом последовал смех, отбросивший мысли назад, туда, где в патио палаццо у Санта-Мария-ин-Портико разыгрывалась гнусная и потешная в своей гнусности комедия о похотливой мадонне и не менее похотливом монахе-исповеднике. Глядя на него, Чезаре Борджиа, обряженного в наряд куртизанки, с беспечно выпущенными из рукавов складками вышитой испанской сорочки, с вырезом корсажа, опущенным так низко, как только было можно, делла Ровере хохотал и хлопал в ладоши так же.

Чезаре склонил голову, изобразив благодарный поклон, принимая бурное одобрение. Хозяин виллы и вечера мог считать, что для него было разыграно начало ответного представления — в благодарность за явление Минотавра. Конечно, это было рискованно. Конечно, это обязывало.

Но от вновь нахлынувшего азарта, такого же сладкого, как съеденное без жалости сахарное дерево, такого же хмельного, как лучшее из вин, начали неметь кончики пальцев.

— Я никогда не предлагаю то, чего не хочу, — сказал Чезаре, отставив кубок и расстегивая верхние петли колета. Он ответил на прямой, брошенный через стол подобно копью взгляд с той же заостренной прямотой. — Во всяком случае, если у меня остается возможность не подводить дело к нежеланному исходу.

Делла Ровере принял сказанное, и заговорил — о красоте, такой близкой и понятной, что ее можно было исчислить деньгами, которые Ваноцца когда-то брала за ночь, проведенную с кардиналом делла Ровере, обосновавшимся в титулярной церкви Сан-Пьетро-ин-Винколи, и этими цепями приковавшим себя к ушлой красавице. Чезаре много раз слышал эту историю — от матери, от отца, от досужих сплетников, собирающихся в углах Апостольского дворца подобно пыли. Но никогда не слышал от самого пылкого любовника Ваноццы.

А тот говорил и проговаривался, намеренно или случайно. О любовании, непременно являвшимся частью обладания. Об обладании, наслаждение от которого оправдывало непомерные траты и распитие того вина, которое радушный хозяин не подаст каждому, кто переступит его порог.

— Вы говорите обо мне, как будто я — что-то вроде статуи, привезенной вам из другого конца Лацио. Но ведь у Аполлона, того, который украшает ваш сад, нет рук. И он сделан из камня. У него нет также потаенных мыслей и неясных для вас целей. Он просто стоит и радует ваши взоры своей совершенной наготой. К нему легко прикоснуться. А Ваноцца, моя мать… Она совсем рядом, но она не принадлежит вам. Она рожала детей от Родриго Борджиа, выскочки из Хативы, а теперь рожает от своего мужа. Она стареет, как и ее красота. Через много столетий ваш Аполлон так и будет целиться в змея, а от Ваноццы, да и от вас, останутся лишь надгробные плиты. Вот в чем разница между красотой и красотой, Джулиано. И потому я принял ваше приглашение. Я из тех, кто полагает, что действие приносит плоды, опережая время. Что действие — лучший способ узнать правду. И мне захотелось узнать, что вы сможете предложить мне и что я смогу дать вам.

Отвечая с улыбкой, он ловко отшнуровал один рукав, спустив его до локтя. Позволяя сорочке свободно сползти с плеча. Помолчав, изобразил задумчивость, и тут же добавил:

— И, конечно, мне всегда было интересно проверить те слухи, которые ходят о вас в Ватикане. Правда ли то, в чем бранит вас мой отец. Попытаетесь ли вы соблазнить меня, пригласив разделить с вами ужин.

***

Откровенность за откровенность — Джулиано, сделавший своим служением истину, окруженную ложью, что прикрывалась наичистейшей правдой, сам немало солгавший и ловивший на лжи и лицедействе других, не мог не оценить столь щедрого дара. 

И он слушал внимательно, и смотрел — не менее пристально, не отводя взгляда ни на миг, пока юный Борджиа делал то, что обещал и говорил то, что думал, то, что хотел, пусть и облекая мысли в витиеватые выражения.

Их кубки незаметно опустели, и Джулиано вновь подлил вина своему гостю и себе — и вновь обошелся без прислуги, терпеливо ожидавшей за дверью. Но лишние глаза и уши сейчас были вовсе ни к чему.

— Земная красота, — сказал Джулиано, салютуя своим кубком сидящему напротив сыну своего врага — ярко освещенному, подобно его словам, и все же скрытому, скрытному, словно его мысли, — земная красота ценна как раз своей недолговечностью, Чезаре. Юность не может этого понять, но зрелость ценит красоту мига и то, что рано или поздно все превратится во прах: высохнет вино, палаццо превратится в руины, у Аполлона подломятся ноги, первая красавица останется лишь собственным портретом, а ее любовники, столь пылкие в былые годы, обратятся во прах. Но именно поэтому вдвойне, втройне ценнее для меня найденные статуи, и я никогда не стану приделывать им недостающие члены, как это делают иные собиратели. Именно потому ваша юность меня так привлекает, Чезаре, — своей быстротечностью, тем, что когда вы будете в моем возрасте и — возможно — наследуете своему отца, меня уже не будет вовсе. Но, умирая, я буду вспоминать этот вечер и любоваться им, подобно тому как любуются драгоценными алмазами.

Они плели — каждый свое кружево, каждый свою сеть, и Джулиано не лукавил ни капли: ведь общение с юным Цезарем принесло ему куда больше, чем он рассчитывал, а могло принести — еще больше.

И он сказал, улыбаясь, любуясь происходящим, в задумчивости промокая вино с губ тончайшим полотном:

— И потому я люблю красивых юношей, Чезаре. Их красота особенно хрупка и недолговечна. И я рад буду сыграть с вами в любую из тех игр, что вы захотите. Ведь то, что происходит между нами, никак не касается того, что может происходить между мной и вашим отцом. Ведь вы — не ваш отец, и не его продолжение. Вы — это вы и только вы, Чезаре, и это отличает вас от прочих, даже тех, кто куда старше вас.

***

Этот разговор не мог бы произойти в Апостольском дворце, и — мог бы. Если бы его предметом была не юношеская красота подвластного выветриванию камня, если бы вели его не те, кто вел. Делла Ровере был уклончив и откровенен одновременно, и то, о чем он рассказывал с мнимой доверительностью, становилось ничем иным, кроме как охотничьим манком.

Картиной изнасилования невинной девы, выхваченной из темноты полусна, где насильник был человеком и не был, а красавица — была и не была девой.

С улыбкой, прикрытой уголком платка, этот человек перерезал бы Родриго горло от уха до уха — и Чезаре не был уверен, что в его жизни не случится минут, когда бы он захотел бы увидеть это. С тем же выражением гостеприимной и чуть наивной любезности, подливая в серебряный кубок кроваво-красное вино, делла Ровере пустил бы кровь и ему — если бы это понадобилось. Когда было нужно, все они, каждый из них, не видели в чужой смерти ничего, кроме гекатомбы, необходимой для задабривания Юпитера или святого Петра.

И эта правда была обнажена, как мог бы обнажиться по первому мановению хозяйской руки каждый из легконогих юношей, населяющих эту виллу. Так, как не стал бы обнажаться Чезаре, не давая никаких обещаний — но и не зарекаясь ни от чего. Вероятность падения завораживала его — это было нечто, доселе не испытанное, а потому острое и манящее. Ни единый укол стыда не прошил его позвоночник, пока он расшнуровывал рукава.

Колет был брошен на пол, а маленькое представление завершено.

Оставшись в рубашке, продолжая пить, Чезаре сам взял со стола то, что хотел. Колеблясь между львом и ягненком, он выбрал льва — и быстро, с хрустом, откусил ему голову.

— Здесь жарковато, не находите? Однако, теперь мой черед. Что вы ответите, если я скажу, что не собираюсь умирать Папой, а жить кардиналом? Если признаюсь в том, о чем вы могли догадываться и ранее — я ненавижу свой золотой кардинальский перстень и с радостью променял бы его на перстень лучника, сделанный из обломка кости. Я не выбирал этот путь, и не имею к нему ни малейшей склонности. И я хотел бы знать, что решение, принятое моим отцом за меня, не будет выбито на моем надгробии. Что есть иные пути, пусть и не столь прямые. Что в курии могут появиться или проявиться те, кто согласится со мной.

***

— Да, вы правы, Чезаре. Слишком… жарко.

Покончив раздеваться, юный Борджиа принялся за сладкое: с непосредственностью сладкоежки и всем очарованием юности, едва вышедшей из детства. 

Лев пал под его напором ранее ягненка, предназначенного на заклание. Джулиано делла Ровере, на гербе чьей семьи не было ни львов, ни ягнят, но лишь дуб — вырванный с корнем из своей сахарной почвы под их разговоры еще раньше, позволил себе любоваться.

Так откровенно, как позволял себя разглядывать его гость.

Ключицами, открывавшимися в разрезе сорочки, отороченной черным и красным: испанцы, даже если они родились и выросли в Риме, оставались испанцами до кончиков ногтей, а, верней, до исподнего. Горделивой посадкой головы на изящной шее — достойной быть запечатленной в лучшем мраморе, подобном тому Аполлону, что нынче украшал сад. Плечами, все еще юношески худыми, но обещавшими в будущем большую силу — и Джулиано не был уверен, что хотел бы испытать гнев сидящего напротив юноши, входящего в лучшую свою пору мужчины. Запястьями, открывшимися под рукавами — изящными запястьями его матери, узкими и сильными. Совершенством, подвластным самому лучшему ваятелю — Творцу.

Он позволил себе кивнуть согласно: ничто из сказанного не было новостью, обо всем он знал, как знали и другие. В покоях Папы и переходах Ватикана было полным-полно любопытных глаз и ушей, и некоторые шпионили и вовсе бескорыстно: из чистой ненависти или из любви к искусству.

Ничто не было новым, но в устах Чезаре Борджиа его собственные мысли и надежды звучали как откровение.

И Джулиано сказал:

— Что ж, друг мой. Я понимаю ваши чаяния.

***

— Понимаете? — переспросил Чезаре, все же, несмотря на сказанное ранее, чувствуя себя очередной скульптурой в коллекции хитроумного старика. Делла Ровере рассматривал его без показной стыдливости, подобающей их сану, рассматривал не нагло, не оскорбительно, но все же — как некое сокровище, которое ему хотелось оправить, огранить и использовать по своему усмотрению. — В таком случае, вы либо верите, что можно снять с себя сан, уже дав все полагающиеся обеты и обзаведясь тонзурой. Или, если я ошибаюсь, вы думаете, что Папе к лицу быть воинствующим, порой — куда больше рвущимся в бой, нежели покрытому шрамами кондотьеру. Вы можете себе представить Папу, лично участвующего в битве? Сжимающего в ладони рукоять меча? Проливающего кровь — непосредственно, своей рукой?

Взгляд собеседника выражал так много, что иной оттенок темноты вполне мог остаться непойманным. Чезаре отвечал, будучи откровенным настолько, чтобы сойти за наживку. Давал возможность — смотреть. Показывал себя так же, как его мать представала перед жаждущими ее общества, выходя на свой мраморный балкон после ночи с очередным любовником. Поговаривали, однажды она задрала юбки до середины бедер, отвечая на обвинения одной из соперниц, что у нее то ли чрезмерно волосатые, то ли и вовсе козлиные лодыжки.

Царица Савская — или сам Сатана?

— То, что в Риме ходят слухи, что когда-то я сменю моего отца на Святом Престоле, не секрет ни для меня самого, ни для вас. Иные болтают, что я желаю этого больше всего на свете. Конечно, если этому суждено случиться, к тому времени я должен буду обзавестись лысиной, брюшком и десятком бастардов. Но меня тошнит, когда я представляю себя каким-нибудь Юлием ІІ, взявшим имя в честь Цезаря. Я хотел бы попросить у вас помощи, зная, что многие в курии прислушиваются к вам. Не думаю, что это не будет созвучно вашим собственным желаниям, потому что вам не нужен Юлий ІІ Борджиа, не так ли?

***

Юный Цезарь хотел показать: он спешит увенчать чело лавровым венком и жаждет победы — на поле брани, в честном бою, а не среди змеиного кубла бесконечных интриг, в которые превратилась папская курия. Но это Цезарь был Борджиа, а значит, его слова таили в себе двойное, тройное дно — возможно, не из расчета, а по зову крови, или же — по привычке, укоренившейся в каждом из этого рода, впитанной с молоком матери, даже если этой матерью была сама прекрасная женщина Рима.

И Джулиано слушал мечты, переходящие в планы — бесполезные, безумные, горячечные. В самом деле, кто позволит кардиналу отрешиться от сана — за пятнадцать веков существования святой матери-Церкви такого не случалось ни разу и не случится впредь, чтобы ни воображал себе сумасбродный мальчишка. Кто позволит Папе Римскому взять в руки оружие, даже если этот папа полон сил и полководческого таланта?

Невозможно, немыслимо, никогда такого не было — и все же все когда-то случается впервые, все подвластно времени, иначе бы Рим сейчас так бы и поклонялся своим поседевшим от древности богам. Или вовсе застыл — в мраморе, навсегда обезлюдевшим, а по его пустым улицам и площадям, меж кипарисов и обломков когда-то величественных колонн бродили бы лисицы и вепри.

И Джулиано сказал, соединяя пальцы в раздумье, будто для одобрительного хлопка:

— Нет ничего постоянного в мире, мой друг. И, значит, нет ничего невозможного. Кому-то сама мысль отрешиться от сана или, будучи священнослужителем, возглавить войско, кажется кощунственной. Но думается мне, зрелый муж сам должен выбирать собственную стезю служения Господу: с мечом в руке или крестом, с молитвою на устах, во главе папского воинства или собственной армии. Вы спрашивали, чего я хочу, и вот мой ответ: я хочу увидеть, что у вас получится. Подыграть вам. Возможно — помочь.

***

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Чезаре вдруг поднялся со своего места. Мыском отбросив брошенную на выложенный мрамором пол деталь одежды, переступил через нее, чтобы оказаться ближе — к распахнутому в ночь окну и к тому, кто только что дал и не дал обещание.

Сверчок не смолкал уже некоторое время, а где-то там, внизу, во тьме, Минотавр снова рыскал по лабиринту, испытывая вечный неутолимый голод. Лабиринт, где заточил его жестокий отец, сделал его чудовищем, лабиринт, из которого не было выхода, питал его ярость и невозможность удовлетворить чаяния. Ведь какие порывы могут быть у животного, кроме тех, что диктует ему грубая природа — и отцовский голос?

И что было бы, найди не бык и не человек выход? Разорвал бы он свою мать, породившую его — таким? Поднял бы на рога своего отца, сделавшего его — таким? Обесчестил бы сестру, чей лик виделся ему во всех афинских девах, приносимых в жертву — из-за той стороны моря?

— У меня есть еще один вопрос — ведь я истратил только два, — негромко проговорил Чезаре, глядя на делла Ровере сверху вниз, и опираясь бедром о край стола. — Что бы вы хотели, чтобы я отдал вам взамен этого… свободомыслия?

Последний, третий компонент в эликсире, способном развязать язык и руки лучше, чем любое вино, превращался в бесконечность. Впервые за долгое время гладко выбритая тонзура, казавшаяся Чезаре невыносимо уродливой, превращающей юношу в нелепого старика, перестала смущать его, вызывая лишь одно желание — зачесать отброшенными назад прядями длинных волос. Потому что — все это было временным. И разговоры наедине, здесь, над туманами Монти, за ощерившимся овалом Колизея, в тишине чужих виноградников, в сердце лабиринта. И ожидания, свои и отцовские — томительные, мучительные, способные свести с ума, и равно — неоправданные.

И постыдное вожделение, становящееся — мечом в руке Папы.

Делла Ровере смотрел на него, чуть запрокинув голову, не размыкая пальцев, и улыбался. И Чезаре улыбался тоже, позволяя молчанию тянуться и делаться глубже, глубже.

— Впрочем, вы можете не отвечать. Если позволите мне заночевать под вашей крышей. В конце концов, мне всегда было любопытно, как выглядит ваша постель, или, точнее — постель в доме столь страстного собирателя древностей и красоты.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
